


Wystrzał

by Arma



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arma/pseuds/Arma
Summary: Dodatkowe tagi będą pojawiać się wraz z dalszymi rozdziałami





	

**Author's Note:**

> Witam, na początek bardzo króciutki wstęp
> 
> Enjoy

Q przechadzał się między nagrobkami, lekki jesienny wiatr dawał o sobie znać więc mężczyzna ciasno opatulił się swoją kurtką. Spojrzał na zegarek, 12 dokładnie o tej miał się pojawić. Rozejrzał się dookoła aż w końcu go zobaczył.  
Niski mężczyzna ubrany w czarny elegancki płaszcz, gładko przylizane czarne włosy. Mimo że stał tyłem Q od razu przypomniał sobie szalony uśmiech który zapamiętał z ostatniego spotkania z nieznajomym. Q Podszedł niepewnie kilka kroków w jego stronę.

\- Jim? 

\- Kwatermistrzu, dawno cie nie widziałem - Moriarty niewzruszony wpatrywał się się w horyzont

\- Jestem jak mówiłeś - rzucił zdenerwowany Q - twój telefon mnie zaskoczył 

Jim gwałtownie odwrócił twarz w stronę Q i uśmiechał się szeroko  
\- Nie masz się czego bać Kwatermistrzu twój wyrok śmierci jest zawieszony.

\- Zawieszony? - zapytał będąc nadal w nerwach

\- Tak - westchnął głośno Jim -myślałem o tym Sebastian by tego nie chciał.

Przez kilka chwil obaj mężczyźni milczeli, Moriaty uklęknął i dłonią delikatnie zaczął gładzić brzeg czarnej płyty nagrobka.

\- W-Widziałem w telewizji co się działo Jim - zająknął się Q - myśleliśmy z Jamesem że nie żyjesz.

\- Bond bardzo by się ucieszył

Q zamrugał gwałtownie, 

\- No co? - zdziwił się Jim - Ciebie wyrok nie obowiązuje ale Bond gdy tylko pojawi się w Londynie straci głowę.

\- Jim, dobrze wiesz że James żałuję i gdy tylko mógł cofnąć czas

\- Ale nie może - warknął Moriarty - też żałuje że nie zabiłem go od razu

Jim wstał gwałtownie wyciągnął broń z pod płaszcza i przyłożył ją do skroni Q. Kwatermistrz poczuł strach jak kiedyś, oddech przyspieszył a serce zaczęło bić jak oszalałe. 

\- James mnie tylko bronił 

\- Obydwaj wiemy że nie miał przed czym - ciągnął - To jest właśnie najgorsza tortura Bonda, nie wie czy wrócisz żywy, nie wie czy którego dnia nie odbiorę mu Ciebie tak jak on odebrał to co było najważniejszym co miałem.

Jim zabrał broń od skroni Q i przyłożył do własnej głowy śmiejąc się przy tym w głos

\- Mnie już dawno nie powinno tu być Kwatermistrzu! - krzyknął - już dawno powinienem umrzeć naprawdę. Chciałbym zobaczyć twarze tych wszystkich którzy znaleźli by moje ciało na moim własnym grobie. Absurd. Kwatermistrzu. Absurd

Q nic nie mówił wiedział że Moriaty jest nieobliczalny i cokolwiek będzie chciał zrobić to zrobi, pozostawało mu tylko czekać na to co dalej się wydarzy. Jim jednak ku jego uldze uspokoił się i schował pistolet pod płaszcz.

\- Dziś jeszcze nie jest nasz czas Kwatermistrzu, ludzie umierają ale dziś nie jest nasz czas.

\- Jim...ja żałuje tego co...

\- Wracaj do domu Kwatermistrzu - znów się zaśmiał - Pozdrów ode mnie Bonda

Q zaczął powoli się wycofywać, dalsza rozmowa nie miała sensu. Q wiedział że Moriarty planuje coś większego a fakt że James nie może pojawić się w Londynie wydał się nareszcie czymś dobrym. Odszedł bez słowa, kierując się w stronę głównej bramy cmentarza. 

Jim wpatrywał się w nagrobek, uklęknął, położył dłoń na zimnej grobowej płycie.

\- Szkoda że tego nie zobaczysz Seb, Londyn zapłonie tak jak zawsze chciałem.

**Author's Note:**

> Dalsze rozdziały będą polegały na "cofnięciu się w czasie"  
> I będą o wiele, wiele dłuższe 
> 
> Dajcie znać czy jesteście zainteresowani tą historią.


End file.
